Chevalier de Walpurgis
by La-Lune-les-nuages
Summary: Harry Potter est mort et Eris Black est né, le 31 octobre 1981. Fils du deux fois traitre, Sirius Black, Eris ne rêve que d'une chose devenir : un Chevalier de Walpurgis, un général de Voldemort.Slash futur...
1. Prologue

J'écris cette fiction, pour le plaisir, et, je l'avoue, pour sortir de mon ennui, on a beau dire deux mois sans rien faire c'est long… Telle Athéna, la fiction a surgi de mon esprit fou, accro à la virgule, **je publierais un vendredi sur deux.**

**Risque de M, avec lemon(s) très possible(s) ^^''**, mais loin, loin… Bien sûr Harry Potter, son histoire et ses personnages sont **à J.K. Rowling**, je me contente juste de **faire un peu mumuse **avec…

Et pour arrêter de vous embêter et vous laisser découvrir l'histoire **un grand merci a Dreamsodreams,** ma conseillère, souffre-douleur et accessoirement merveilleuse bêta.

**Un petit avant-gout, la suite Vendredi 5-VIII -2011.**

Prologue, les grands méchants moldus.

_«-Il était une fois, sous le voile d'encre de la nuit, une forêt sombre et effrayante pleine d'étranges créatures. L'enfant courait, seul, dans la peur et la douleur, il ne savait pas où il allait, il courrait juste, pour survivre. Pour fuir la rage, la cruauté et l'ignorance; la décadence d'un peuple oublieux de son passé. – Stupides moldus-_

_ Le petit garçon avait très froid et était très fatigué, mais il continuait à courir parce qu'ils allaient le tuer, les horribles moldus voulaient lui faire beaucoup de mal «pour faire sortir toute sa magie de son être». Les inférieurs ont toujours craint les choses qu'ils ignoraient, ils ont toujours eu peur de nous, parce qu'ils ont effacé notre existence de leur histoire, nous confondant avec les mythes qu'ils inventent. _

_ Ils chassaient l'enfant parce qu'il avait pris un peu de nourriture, une toute petite pomme presque pourrie, il avait eu si faim quand les gras moldus avaient dévoré, devant lui, de quoi nourrir une très grande famille, alors qu'ils n'étaient que trois! Et ils le faisaient dormir dans un minuscule placard, remplis d'araignées! C'était vraiment d'horribles moldus…_

_ Ils se rapprochaient, pleins d'idées de vengeance imbécile et de démons débiles, le petit sorcier avait encore plus peur et sa magie aussi avait très peur. Soudain, une main énorme, puissante, l'attrapa par la chemise et tira fort. Ils l'avaient attrapé._

_ Mais la magie n'allait pas se laisser faire, et le petit était très puissant, alors, quand la terreur l'envahit, sa magie détruisit l'énorme moldu, pouf, il ne restait plus qu'un petit tas de cendres du grand méchant moldu. Bien sûr, cela fit encore plus peur aux autres moldus qui partirent en courant loin, loin du petit sorcier._

_Tu vois Tom, les moldus sont les pires des monstres parce qu'ils nous ressemblent. »_

Tom et Salazar, sa peluche, blottis dans les douces couvertures, s'endormirent souriants, après avoir regardé si un grand méchant moldu ne se cachait pas sous le lit.


	2. Joyeux Halloween

**Merci beaucoup** aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire une rewiew...^^"

Et **skreugnegne a **qui s'acharne sur ma chère présentation -.-",

Prochain chapitre** le vendredi 19-VIII-2011**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1, joyeux halloween.<span>

Quelque part dans l'ancestral manoir de Serpentard, LE manoir de Tintagel, introuvable quartier général des forces noires, (belle ironie quand on sait que les moldus le nomment «château d'Arthur», leur allié légendaire) et l'un des plus précieux héritages des Gaunt -qu'ils n'eurent jamais l'occasion de voir.

Au sein de la fabuleuse salle de Walpurgis, lieu de réunion des plus puissants Mangemorts, les meilleurs généraux de Voldemort, les cinq chevaliers de Walpurgis et leur tout puissant chef siégeaient autour d'une large table de bois brut. Le septième siège, à gauche du lord, restant étonnamment vide, comme s'il était réservé.

«_C'est une nouvelle ère, qui s'ouvre à nous, mes chevaliers, une ère de grandeur et de puissance. Aujourd'hui, l'Angleterre s'affirme comme étant la grande puissance sorcière de ce siècle. Demain, elle sera la base d'un empire obscur, un empire où les sorciers sombres auront les droits qu'on leur a volé, où les peuples asservis et effacés par la lumière retrouveront leur liberté et prestige passé. Notre nuit arrive, la nuit de Walpurgis sera le jour de notre victorieuse entrée en scène._

_Mes chers Mangemorts, vous avez tous des qualités de leaders, d'espions, de sorciers noirs, ce qui fait de vous l'élite de mes Mangemorts__, les plus fidèles de mes fidèles. Mes généraux, vous ne me trahirez jamais parce que vous, vous comprenez la nécessité de mes actes, le besoin presque vital que les familles noires ont de pouvoir, enfin, pratiquer leur magie, de voir cette magie aussi rayonnante que dans le passé, quand le sang des moldus ne la polluait pas, et quand les lignées sorcières prospéraient dans la liberté, sans la crainte d'un sursaut des moldus, trop stupides pour comprendre avant de massacrer»_ .

Tous restaient silencieux devant le discours du Lord. Un monde de puissance noire, empli de sorciers, sans crainte d'une prise de conscience moldue, ils en rêvaient tous. Mais chacun gardait en mémoire la grande purge que les chevaliers avaient subie il y a peu de temps. Personne n'en avait rechapé.

_- «Quelle est votre position, par rapport aux partisans du mage Grindelwald, maître, ils pourraient être d'excellents alliés?»_

La voix froide de Severus, sonna comme le glas de l'ange qui passait,

_- «Tuez les tous, ne gardez que les plus puissamment favorables à notre cause. Ils doivent payer._

_- Certes monseigneur, mais qu'en est-il du problème Dumbledore?_

_- Chut! Regulus, si le Lord ne désire pas nous faire part de ses projets pour le vieux cinglé, rien ne sert de demander!»_

Regulus Black haussa un sourcil, surpris de la ferveur qu'employait sa cousine pour parler de son Lord.

_- «Bellatrix! Calme-toi. Vois-tu Regulus, depuis hier soir Dumbledore n'est plus un problème._

_- S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous développer, monseigneur? Il y a peu, Dumbledore affirmait avoir trouvé une sorte d'arme pour vous détruire…»_

Un violent coup de coude mit fin à sa phrase, il étouffa un gémissement de douleur, et répondit aux regards noirs que lui lançaient Lestrange et Croupton Junior, se disant que la prochaine fois il irait s'assoir avec Lucius et Severus, moins… fanatiques.

_- «Mon cher Regulus, excellente question. « la grande arme de Dumbledore» n'est autre qu'un bébé d'un an, le jeune Harry James Potter…»_

Les chevaliers de Walpurgis et leur seigneur éclatèrent de rire, un petit garçon pour battre le plus grand sorcier noir de tous les temps, Dumbledore était vraiment devenu sénile. Regulus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour l'enfant. Ce n'était, après tout, qu'un petit garçon, et le filleul de son frère. Même si Sirius ne savait pas faire les bons choix, le cadet des Black continuait, au fond, à admirer son grand frère. Une fois son public calmé, Lord Voldemort reprit:

_«… mais ce n'était qu'un petit détail, demain à l'aube Dumbledore constatera le décès de trois de ses plus fidèles alliés, Peter Petitgrow, James et Lily Potter, sans oublier sa chère petite arme. Ne fais pas cette tête, Regulus! Je n'ai pas tué ton frère, ni même le petit Potter»._

Après avoir, discrètement, balancé un coup de pied à sa cousine, en réplique à son très discret «faible !», il jeta un regard d'incompréhension au Lord noir. Qui était manifestement amusé, aux coins légèrement relevés de ses lèvres.

Parfois, Regulus se demandait comment le Lord faisait pour être si bel homme, et sembler à peine sortir de Poudlard à près de 55 ans, ses cheveux plus noirs que la nuit noire se détachant de la pâleur délicate de sa nuque, et ses grands yeux d'une étrange couleur rouge sang, juste un peu plus foncés que ses lèvres. Ses élégants vêtements souvent sombres mettant toujours en valeur sa fine musculature.

Parmi les hauts Mangemorts, personne n'ignorait que le Lord avait une sexualité aussi ouverte que ses idéaux, hommes et femmes tous plus beaux et nobles que possible avaient le plaisir d'une nuit plaisante avec le beau mage. La voix du mage noir remit les idées de Regulus en place:

_- «Harry Potter n'est pas qu'un simple bébé, ni qu'une pitoyable arme, c'est aussi un symbole de la lumière que j'ai détruit, mais l'enfant, lui, peut avoir une certaine valeur. Il est puissant et a survécu un sortilège de la mort. Il fera un excellent serviteur le temps venu, je l'ai donc confié à mon bras gauche._

_-Maître, qui est donc ce mystérieux homme de l'ombre à qui vous faites tant confiance?» _La première prise de parole de Lucius, qui comme toujours parlait seulement des choses importantes…

-_ «Lucius, j'aime à dire que l'ombre lui va trop bien pour le mettre en lumière, pour l'instant. Bien, n'oubliez pas maintenant, «qu'Harry Potter est mort», le jeune Neville Londubat est «l'élu». Bellatrix et Bartemius, si vous alliez avec les Lestranges fêter la promotion de cette famille?»_

De nombreux rires se firent entendre.

_- «Severus, tu fais si bien les agents doubles, hum, je prévois une attaque secrète dans le charmant village moldu de…»_, une carte du pays apparut. Joueur, le lord pointât au hasard un nom avec sa baguette, «St-Zéphoryen_ pour ce soir 8h, histoire de fêter notre victoire. Mais chut, que cela reste secret. _

_Toi, Lucius, continue à charmer le ministère, tu es décidément plus doué que ton défunt père. _

_Et toi, Regulus, ton frère est la dernière des icônes de Dumbledore, trouve le et garde un œil sur lui, histoire de l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. _

_Bien, cette réunion est close. Bonne nuit!»_

Chaque chevalier rejoignit sa maison, et surtout son lit, soulagé de la très bonne humeur du seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ces derniers temps, le lord avait tendance à appeler ses hommes à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, et cette nuit n'avait pas été une exception. Il était déjà plus de trois heures du matin quand la marque les avait réveillés.

Enfin, Regulus se glissa avec plaisir dans sa chambre, défit avec précipitation ses luxueux habits pour plonger avec plaisir dans les bras doux de Morphée. Plus le temps passait, plus Regulus Black ressemblait à son frère, plus petit, plus juvénile, certes, mais il avait les même cheveux noirs, peut-être un peu plus longs et les même océan gris, à la place des yeux.

* * *

><p>Premiers bâillements de ce début de novembre, interrompus par un discret gémissement. Black se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant a son côté. Il ne réalisait toujours pas qu'il avait osé tenir tête au Lord pour sauver Harry. Certes, mais quand même il avait trahi le Lord noir, en disparaissant avec l'enfant.<p>

Maintenant qu'il avait agit, il devait réfléchir, faire le point pour se sortir de cette dangereuse situation. Il ne pouvait se fier ni aux «bons», ni au «méchants». D'ailleurs, qui savait vraiment où se situait le bien dans tout ce bordel.

Il secoua rapidement la tête, faisant virevolter ses courts cheveux noirs, qu'il songeait sérieusement à laisser pousser, sa peau pâle et délicate contrastée avec le caleçon dont il était uniquement vêtu. Le jeune Black arpenta, songeur, la pièce. Il avait un fort avantage, qui soupçonnerait le si Griffondor Sirius Black d'être un membre d'élite de l'armée noire, le bras gauche de Voldemort? Personne.

Enfin si, la seule personne qui, un temps, doutait de quelque chose, est morte, Peter, à force de toujours fouiner partout, recherchant la moindre petite chose lui permettant d'avoir une idée du pouvoir,- à se demander comment le Choixpeau l'avait mis à Griffondor -, avait fini par surprendre une discussion très secrète sur le possible avenir des Potter. Voldemort avait employé tous les moyens possibles pour convaincre l'ainé des Black, allant jusqu'à utiliser son charme. Le pauvre rat, surprit trainant ses poils au mauvais endroit avait fini par entrainer son insatiable curiosité dans le système digestif du doux Naguini.

Douce punition par rapport à celle qui attendait Sirius, mais il n'avait pu laisser l'homme tuer son chiot, le pacte était pourtant clair, Voldemort devait juste prendre Harry avec lui, sans tuer personne. Mais comment avait-il pu faire confiance à un tel homme?

Il soupira, désespéré, le jeune homme connaissait parfaitement la réponse, la «lumière» lui avait montré toute l'ombre et la noirceur qu'elle contenait, et c'était tellement hideux qu'il en fut déçu, dégouté même, pour toujours. Il avait, donc, tourné ses espoirs vers les ténèbres, et, elles, savaient le charmer.

Les deux camps profilaient des méthodes plus qu'extrêmes, mais l'un d'eux les camouflait sous un champ de bons sentiments, horriblement hypocrites. Non, définitivement, il n'allait jamais revenir, ni avec les «gentils», ni avec les «méchants». Mais, Sirius n'ignorait pas qu'il ne pourrait, en aucun cas, rester témoin de cette guerre, et encore moins depuis qu'Harry y était plongé.

Il devait protéger Harry, tout en gardant ses principes, les moldus devaient, juste, être séparés des sorciers de façon plus forte, et les nés moldu élevés dans un univers sorcier par des sorciers pour leur bien, et celui de leur magie. Et surtout, surtout, les sorciers de la lumière devraient arrêter d'essayer d'éliminer les sorciers et races dites «noires». Mais, tout seul, il n'arriverait à rien, il avait besoin d'aide, de soutiens, de partenaires. Il devait réfléchir à ses actions pour Harry.

Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du jeune homme, le petit garçon avait les yeux grands ouverts, le regardant avec une certaine joie d'avoir son parrain auprès de lui. Ce dernier l'enveloppa dans une douce étreinte, Dieu, qu'il avait tant les yeux de Lily. Son cœur se serra, il avait tué sa famille, pas volontairement, mais c'était de sa faute. Raison de plus pour élever et protéger le petit.

Mais il fallait d'abord le nourrir, encore heureux que James laissait trainer les biberons de Harry partout, et qu'il devait y en avoir un quelque part. Soudain, Black eu une illumination, le Lord savait où il habitait. Il devait donc absolument déménager, mais où? Il n'avait que sa maison londonienne. Une idée farfelue lui vint, mais il la chassa, trop stupide, quoique, si, tellement imprévisible qu'elle pourrait marcher, et surtout empêcher quiconque de les trouver.

Laissant Harry à son biberon de lait, il prit une douche express, songeant encore et encore aux douloureuses conséquences de sa fidélité et de sa stupidité. Puis il commença à vider son appartement, à l'aide de nombreux Faislamalle, mais on toqua à sa porte.

Un vent de panique envahit le jeune homme, si c'étaient les mangemorts, Harry et lui seraient perdus… Il avait été vraiment idiot ce coup-ci.

Mais, un doux son le rassura tout de suite, il reconnaissait sans peine la voix de Maugrey Fol'œil. Rapidement, il emmena le bébé dans sa chambre, et ouvrit la porte.

Comme il s'y attendait, Maugrey était là, accompagné de Fabian et Gideon Prewett, Sirius n'avait jamais su différencier les deux hommes élancés, dont les yeux d'un surprenant bleu semblaient surgir de leurs tignasses rousses, toujours ensembles, toujours pareils. Bien élevé, il introduisit ses invités dans le salon.

- «_Black, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, Potter, sa femme, et le bébé sont morts»._

L'auror était vraiment un personnage délicat, empli de tact, Sirius faillit rire de sa remarque mais la situation ne s'y prêtait vraiment pas. Les membres de l'ordre durent confondre son visage, en plein combat contre le rire nerveux, avec une expression de choc et de douleur. Après quelques secondes d'un silence gêné, l'un des jumeaux relança le semblant de conversation:

_- «Hier, dans la nuit, le Lord s'est introduit dans la maison et les a tous tués._

_- Peter Petitgrow est le traitre, vous étiez les gardiens du secret, ils les a dénoncés à Vous-savez-qui, et maintenant, il a disparu..._

_- …Sûrement caché quelque part, loin»._

Sirius était hypnotisé par le ballet des Prewett, leurs phrases s'enchainant dans une perfection de synchronisation.

_- «Black, si tu sais où se cache ce sale rat, tu dois nous le dire tout de suite!»_

Black savait parfaitement où Peter se cachait, mais rien que d'imaginer la tête que feraient ses interlocuteurs s'il leur répondait lui donnait des envies de rire. Il commença sérieusement à prier Merlin, Morgane et les fondateurs que cette torture psychologique cesse.

_- «Je ne sais pas, je croyais connaître Peter, et là vous m'annoncez qu'il s'est parjuré auprès d'On-sait-qui… En une nuit, j'ai perdu quatre membres de ma famille... _

_- On comprend, et on va te laisser faire ton deuil, si…_

_-… si tu veux parler à quelqu'un nous sommes..._

_-…là.»_

Sirius se détendit, il était plutôt bon menteur, même s'il avait juste un peu déformé la réalité. Après tout, Peter était dans Naguini, mais il ignorait où était le serpent.

_- «Bien, Black, on s'en va, sache que tout l'ordre pleure avec toi, mais on a le survivant à protéger...»_

Le survivant? Sirius comprit après une poignée de secondes, si Harry est mort, c'est donc Neville Londubat le survivant… Bien, cela allait rendre la protection d'Harry plus facile. Une fois les trois hommes partis, et après un coup d'œil au petit qui jouait avec la peluche qui ne l'avait pas quitté, Sirius reprit avec frénésie le déménagement, plus il restait ici, plus il était en danger.

Les illustres sorciers ne le quittaient pas, tant il les suppliait mentalement de lui porter chance, mais oui! De la chance liquide, il avait ça, dans les tréfonds de son bureau, héritage du club de Slug. Une chance qu'il l'ait légèrement égarée quand il voulait l'utiliser. Il mit une heure pour vider totalement sa maison, il la mettra en vente plus tard.

Assis contre la porte d'entrée, Harry était enveloppé d'une cape sur les genoux, ses affaires dans les poches de son classieux manteau de laine noire. Sirius défit délicatement le bouchon du petit flacon, et en but une longue gorgée. Le liquide avait un gout inédit, comme une sorte de… rire… liquide. Maintenant, il était prêt à affronter l'être qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Mais avec un peu de chance, Lady Walburga Black serait prête à écouter l'histoire de son fils, et à lui porter secours, peut-être s'était-elle assagie depuis le décès de son mari, Sirius en tout cas l'espérait très fort.

Quand il arriva Square Grimmault, Regulus se rappela son enfance dans cette maison, entre les crises de Sirius et les bals organisés par la noble et toujours pure maison des Black, petit Regulus avait voué une admiration sans faille à son grand frère, puis le poids du sang des Black avait fait son office, séparant les frères comme les nuages divisent ciel et mer.

Devant la porte, il arrangea ses vêtements, fermant le dernier bouton de sa chemise et défroissant ses manches, puis, doucement, il entra. Après que ses yeux se soient habitués à la faible lumière, il frôla Kreattur en guise de bonjour, et pénétra dans le petit salon où Walburga Black prenait son thé de 10 heures. Grande et mince, élégante, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient pris dans un imposant chignon, et ses yeux gris accentuaient la pâleur de sa peau.

Les traits aristocratiques de son visage étaient encore pleins de la grâce et la beauté de sa jeunesse. Elle leva les yeux de sa boisson:

_«-Bonjour Regulus._

_-Bonjour mère._

_- Dis-moi ce qui t'amène en ce lieu?_

_- Je voulais simplement avoir de vos nouvelles, mère._

_- Ma santé est excellente, ta cousine Bellatrix va avoir un enfant, une petite fille qui fera a coup sûr la fierté de notre famille. Il serait temps pour toi d'envisager la conception d'un héritier, je n'ose imaginer qu'un jour le noble nom des Black puisse disparaitre._

_-Oh…Je vais envoyer un hibou de félicitation aux Lestrange pour cette nouvelle, dis Black. Pour l'héritier, je dois en parler avec Severus, mère, mais je crains que la naissance d'un enfant dans ces temps troubles ne soit pas forcément bénéfique à notre famille»._

Regulus eut une pensée pour la future Lestrange, qui allait avoir Bellatrix comme mère, et il pria Serpentard, Merlin et même Grindenwald, pour que la jeune femme possède au fond d'elle un soupçon d'instinct maternel. Par moments, l'idée d'avoir un enfant lui passait par la tête, mais il ne voyait pas Severus, ou même lui, s'occupant d'un nourrisson.

_- «Tu sais pertinemment que je n'approuve pas ta relation avec ce potionniste, il est certes issu des Prince, mais son sang est souillé depuis que son idiote de mère est allée fricoter avec un immonde moldu»._

Bien sûr que Regulus savait, il avait bien vu la grimace de sa mère quand il lui avait présenté Severus, l'été de sa cinquième année, et le dédain avec lequel elle parlait de lui, mais les deux hommes s'aimaient profondément.

_«Mais je veux bien être concilient, il est fidèle à notre cause, et aussi puissant qu'un Prince devrait l'être. Je donne, donc, ma bénédiction pour un enfant»._

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Regulus fut choqué par sa mère. Avait-elle vraiment dit ce qu'il croyait qu'elle avait dit? Elle tolérait vraiment la possibilité d'un enfant avec un peu de sang moldu, mais qu'avait-elle bu?

_- «Mère, vous êtes sérieuse, allez-vous bien? Vous admettez vraiment un héritier avec une ascendance moldue? _

_- Arrête de me harceler avec ma santé, je suis encore trop jeune pour être sénile, depuis le décès d'Orion j'ai eu une longue période de réflexion, qui m'a permis d'envisager certaines… hypothèses, en derniers recours, et je crains que ce recours n'approche, en tant que futur chef de la famille Black, je veux que tu saches que la survie de notre nom est une question majeure, et que je peux tolérer une entorse à nos principes de sang, mais seulement avec Rogue._

_-Je ne sais que vous dire, mère, je suis surpris de votre choix._

_- Je me surprends moi-même, mais vu que le Lord a donné sa bénédiction pour votre union et que vous ne semblez pas envisager une séparation, j'ai donc du me faire une raison, pour le bien de notre maison»._

Doucement, le silence prit place, chacun pensant à cet héritier.

Puis, trois coups timides résonnèrent dans la maison. D'un signe de tête Walburga envoya son jeune fils ouvrir la porte.

* * *

><p>Sirius ne put s'empêcher de paniquer quand, doucement, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant son petit frère. Il était certes, plein de chance, mais si le Felix Felicis était périmé ?<p>

Mais il n'avait plus la possibilité de fuir, et puis, il était un gryffondor, rempli de courage et d'audace… Très vite il dut répondre aux regards surpris, suspicieux, et intrigué:

_- «Reg, je doit absolument parler à mère, c'est une question de vie ou de mort»._

Devant le regard incrédule du plus jeune, son instinct lui dicta de jouer la carte de l'émotion…

_«Ce n'est pas seulement moi, ou les choses que j'ai faits, c'est aussi sa vie qui est en jeu»_, ajouta-t-il en dévoilant, un bout du bébé endormi dans ses bras. Il ignorait tout de la précédente discussion avec leur mère qui avait perturbé son jeune frère, et la vision d'un bébé l'avait touché plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

_- «Tu as vraiment de la chance, mère est dans une stupéfiante bonne humeur, elle pourrait envisager de te parler. Entre»._

Avec précaution, ils se glissèrent dans la maison. Sirius n'y était plus rentré depuis sa fugue, quand il avait seize ans et la moitié de ses problèmes, mais la maison, elle, n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi noire, inquiétante et impersonnelle. La décoration était faite pour impressionner et terroriser, et cela marchait sur Sirius, comme depuis toujours. Le griffondor sentait son courage légendaire être aspiré par l'antique demeure, et surtout par l'idée d'un prochain affrontement avec sa mère.

_- «Mère, c'est Sirius. Je crois qu'il a vraiment besoin de votre aide»._

A la mention de son ainé le visage de la lady se ferma totalement. Il devait vraiment être aux abois, pour venir lui demander de l'aide à elle, qui n'avait eu aucune hésitation à le déshériter. Regulus eu un sursaut de pitié pour son grand frère.

_- «Je consent à l'écouter, cet enfant a toujours eu une insolente effronterie, mais avec l'idée de l'agrandissement de notre famille je me sens d'humeur à la pitié»_.

Regulus ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris par la réaction de sa mère, puis il fit signe à Sirius de venir avec lui sur le canapé.

_- «Sirius, que me veux-tu, es-tu si bas au point de me supplier de te reprendre dans la famille? Maintenant que tes amis sont… disparus, et que la lumière n'a pas pu les sauver… _

_- Mère, ce n'est pas la lumière qui n'a pas su les protéger, c'est moi… qui les a trahis»._

Pour une fois, Sirius se laissa aller, et parla de toute l'histoire, seul son père avait connu son appartenance aux mangemorts, et seulement parce qu'un jour Sirius, malade à cause d'un entrainement trop poussé, avait parlé dans son sommeil. Walburga et Regulus se redressèrent, surpris et attentifs.

- «_J'étais en 4__ème__ année, quand j'ai surpris quelque chose qui ma dégouté de la lumière, _Sirius fit une pause quand les souvenirs lui revinrent. J_'ai vu L'attaque des aurors, celle qui a rendu Bellatrix encore plus folle, j'ai vu ce que Maugrey lui a fait… et ce que les aurors ont fait à Narcissa. Dumbledore savait et il n'a rien fait. Alors, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions, puis il y a eu le bal, vous savez, celui ou vous avez invité le Lord._

_Il a su me convaincre de la bonne porté de son idéologie, et… je le soutiens sur certains point, c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté d'entrer dans ses rangs. Je suis alors devenu son espion préféré…_

_- C'est toi le bras gauche du seigneur des ténèbres! C'est,… c'est,…_

_-… impossible…»_

Walburga avait interrompu Regulus, regardant son ainé comme si elle attendait le moment où il éclaterait de rire, fier de sa stupide blague, mais Sirius restait tristement sérieux. Et, bien que farceur, jamais il n'oserait inventer une telle plaisanterie, et surtout venir la voir. Le bébé commença à gigoter, attirant sur lui l'attention. Tous fixèrent leurs regards sur la sanglante cicatrice inscrite sur le front pâle du petit garçon.

_«Sirius, ce que tu nous dis est extrêmement important, je veux que tu me jures sur ta magie que tes paroles sont vérité, et, si elles le sont, je pense pouvoir te porter aide». _

Sirius et Regulus regardèrent avec respect la minuscule faille dans le si présent masque de leur mère. Sirius devait d'abord penser à leur sécurité:

_- «Jurez d'abord, que mes aveux resteront à jamais dans cette pièce, que vous ne ferez aucune allusion de ceci à personne», _Sirius plongea son regard gris dans celui de sa mère. «_Q__ue d'aucune manière vous n'aiderez le Seigneur des ténèbres à me trouver», _long regard à Regulus.

_- «Sirius Orion Black, moi, Régulus Arcturus Black, je te jure sur la magie qui fait mon être, ma gloire et mon espoir, que je serais, pour le temps que tu l'ordonnera, aussi muet, sur tes secrets, que le peut être la tombe de ma magie, si, un jour, je te trahissais»._

Regulus avait confiance en son frère. Sirius pouvait être un imbécile fini, mais il devait être aux abois le plus total pour venir se confier à eux, et il devait avoir un certain mérite d'avoir réussi à cacher la réalité à sa famille, ses amis, ses ennemis, à tout le monde en fait.

_- «Je te jure à toi, mon fils, Sirius Orion Black, que je te me tairai pour toujours sur les secrets que tu me dévoile en cet instant, ou l'honneur des Black sera entaché pour toujours et ma magie disparue, jusqu'à ma fin»._

Sirius hocha la tête, satisfait, puis fit lui aussi une promesse solennelle, les sorciers de sang-pur quels qu'ils soient ne jurent que dans de rares cas, parce que la magie peut intervenir à chaque instant pour punir une non réalisation de l'engagement, ou faire en sorte qu'il se réalise… Le griffondor soupira puis jura:

_- «Moi, Sirius Orion Black, je jure devant vous, et vous seuls, Walburga Dorea Black et Regulus Arcturus Black que je vous dévoile des secrets véridiques, que mes paroles sont plongées dans une vérité inchangée et sincère»._

_- «Maintenant, fils, continue ton histoire». _

Cela faisait des années que Walburga n'avait pas appelle son ainé fils, ne le considérant plus comme tel.

_- «Bien,»_ un long soupir trancha le silence curieux qui maitrisait la pièce, «_j'approuvais certaines de ses opinions mais pas ses méthodes, mais quand il a tué Lily et James, et a tenté de s'en prendre à Harry il m'a trahi. Quand j'ai dévoilé le secret des Potter, il m'avait juré de ne pas les tuer juste qu'il allait prendre Harry avec lui pour l'élever avec lui, en faire un bon sang pur, mais il m'a trahi, alors je l'aie trahi…»_

Sirius, n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer qu'il fut coupé par son petit frère surpris.

_- «Comment? Le Lord n'a absolument pas parlé de trahison lors de la réunion d'hier soir, il a dit qu'il avait confié Harry à son bras gauche, donc à toi ! Me demandant juste de te chercher et de garder un œil sur toi, pas que son espion l'avait trahi._

_- Peut-être s'attend-il à ce que je revienne vers lui un jour, mais je ne peux le faire s'il continue à vouloir la mort d'Harry, je dois le protéger, c'est mon devoir de parrain. Pour ce qui est de comment j'ai trahi le Lord, tout simplement en lui prenant Harry, dès qu'il a ôté la vie à James j'ai senti que quelque chose clochait, je suis donc allé les voir, et là, je l'ai vu lançant le sort de mort au petit, j'ai cru que j'allais moi aussi mourir, mais il a survécu, mon chiot a survécu! Je n'arrivais pas à le croire et apparemment le Lord aussi était surpris, mais j'étais le plus rapide à sortir de la stupéfaction, j'ai donc pris Harry et j'ai transplané jusqu'à chez moi. Mais le Lord n'ignore pas ou je vis, j'ai donc besoin d'un asile et d'un moyen de laisser Harry Potter dans sa tombe. C'est pourquoi je viens ici vous demander de l'aide mère, tous savent que vous êtes la dernière personne à qui je viendrais faire une telle requête, vous êtes donc parfaite pour cela._

_- C'est très rusé de ta part Sirius, presque Serpentard. Au vu de tes déclarations et de ta situation, pour sauver l'honneur des Black, j'ai pris la décision de te venir en aide. Je te donne la propriété d' Helsingor, dans le Danemark. C'est l'ancestrale demeure des premiers Black, plus protégée que peuvent l'être Poudlard ou Gringotts. Je te l'offre en signe de réconciliation._

_- Merci mère»._

L'ancestrale maison de la famille, sa mère devait regretter le passé, si elle était capable de regretter quelque chose. Sirius ne croyait pas en sa chance.

_- «J'ai une idée pour que les gens ne voient pas Harry Potter dans le petit. Une adoption par le sang et la magie, c'est très rare, et surtout de la magie assez noire, mais cela ferait en sorte que Harry soit ton fils, et donc qu'il te ressemble, et non plus à Potter»._

Cela dérangeait un peu Sirius de devoir «voler» le fils de ses meilleurs amis, mais il le devait pour l'enfant.

- «_Je ne demanderai pas pourquoi tu connais un truc comme cela, petit rex, mais je suis partant. Pour Harry._

_- Ce ne sera plus Harry, jamais un Black ne nommerai son enfant ainsi, tu dois lui trouver un vrai nom de Black. Et puis, si ton fils se nomme aussi Harry ce peut être douteux»._

C'était vrai, Sirius n'y avait pas pensé, il mit la recherche d'un nom dans la liste de ses priorités, juste après s'installer au manoir d'Helsingor, et adopter Harry.

_- «Maintenant, fils, part, tu es déjà assez en danger pour le moment»._

Sirius se leva, plus léger, soulagé de bien des inquiétudes. Son frère, se leva avec lui pour lui aussi quitter leur mère, qui les congédia s'un simple hochement de tête.

_- «Je t'enverrai le livre par elfe, c'est moins prévisible que par hibou, on ne sait jamais. Au revoir, Sirius._

_- Au revoir Regulus». _

Les frères se séparèrent, et, Sirius transplana directement au Danemark, qu'il ne connaissait pas, le transport en lui-même dura juste un peu plus longtemps que le transplanage habituel. Il fut donc happé par le froid sec qui régnait sur la ville, grande, cette ville, avec ses maisons colorées de bleu, jaune ou rouge.

* * *

><p>Le Manoir se trouvait dans le quartier sorcier, dans le centre historique, infâme pour les moldus, mais pour un sorcier luxueux au possible. Sirius eut un temps de pause devant l'entrée du manoir. Entre deux grande et riches maisons, une arche de briques noires et argent surplombait un portail de fer forgé vert, noir et argent, où trônait le blason des Black, un écu sable de couleur noire, flanqué de deux lévriers rampants, et blasonné d'un chevron d'argent, de deux étoiles à cinq branches sinoples vertes et d'une épée sanguine (rouge foncé).<p>

Il chuchota le mot de passe que lui avait donné sa mère, _«Toujours pur»_, et doucement les lévriers s'inclinèrent devant lui, puis le portail s'ouvrit, laissant voir un imposant parc. Sirius, trop fatigué et trop gelé se promit d'aller l'explorer plus tard.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, il était devant la grande bâtisse de pierres grises aux angles, fenêtres, porte et gouttières noires.

Doucement, Sirius ouvrit la porte après que celle-ci lui ait pris un peu de sang. Tout était couvert de poussière, plus aucun Black ne vivait ici depuis des années, peut-être même des siècles. Un spacieux hall, dont la couleur était rendue indéterminable par la couche de crasse, dévoilait plusieurs portes et deux splendides larges escaliers en colimaçon finement sculptés, se rejoignant dans une sorte de balcon entre cette pièce et celle de l'autre côté de la porte en arche, située entre les escaliers.

Harry éternua sous le coup de la poussière, et son parrain décida qu'admirer le décor se ferait plus tard, Harry passait d'abord. Il lança un récurvit dans la pièce, il devait vraiment faire vite pour mettre son chiot en sécurité. Une fois la pièce rendue vivable, Sirius remarqua, sur le mur de gauche, un gigantesque arbre généalogique de la famille, recouvrant tout le mur de sa tapisserie verte, contrastant le blanc nouvellement révélé, et remontant à Lord Eris Black, le premier être de la famille en 947.

Un pop retentit et Kreattur, l'antique elfe de maison, apparut, le livre de Regulus dans les mains. Il le donna sans mot dire à Sirius, puis disparut dans un regard noir. La rencontre n'avait duré qu'une minute. Impatient, Sirius s'assit sur le moelleux tapis gris, et feuilleta avec frénésie de livre. Il trouva bientôt la page qu'il lui fallait, entre deux rappels sur le côté définitif de l'acte et sur les risques de modification physique qu'il pouvait engendrer.

Il prit sa baguette et prononça la première formule. Il y en avait 7, pour le sang, la magie, la protection, la fidélité, la confiance, le caractère et enfin le physique, chacun modifiait une part de Harry James Potter, le rapprochant de Sirius. Harry pleura quand le sang des Potter et des Evans fut remplacé par celui des Black.

Seconde formule, troisième formule, quatrième formule, petit à petit Harry se calmait, devenant peu à peu le fils de Sirius, devenant peu à peu un Black, laissant Harry Potter dans un coin oublié de son passé. Cinquième formule, sixième formule et enfin septième formule.

Des boucles aériennes et gracieuses s'imprimèrent sur les fins cheveux bruns de l'enfant, les traits du bébé conservèrent les rondeurs infantiles, mais s'affinèrent un peu, dévoilant ce qui serait plus tard un visage aristocratique, caractéristique des Black. Le bébé grandit un peu, ce qui dut lui être désagréable, au vu des larmes qui perlaient de ses si stupéfiants yeux vairons, vert Lily à gauche et gris Black, à droite.

Doucement, il prit son fils dans ses bras, lui murmurant de douces paroles pour le calmer, et assis en tailleur au beau milieu du hall d'un château danois, très loin des menaces anglaises, Sirius se dit que jamais Harry Potter ne reviendrait.

_«Mon fils, tu es Eris Orion Cygnus Black. Porte fièrement le nom de tes ancêtres, aie la même force qu'eux…»_

… Et aussi, leur chance, pensa-t-il en embrassant les cheveux du tout jeune Black.


	3. Bienvenue à la prochaine génération

Hello ! Hello !

Tout d'abord, **désolée pour cette journée de retard, **a force de rien faire j'ai finie au dernier moment, **trop tard pour que ma béta corrige a temps...**

**Merci, **à ma béta d'amour et a toute les personnes qui ont pris le temps d'écrire une rewiew.

Prochain chapitre, **Vendredi 2 - 9- 2011**

Chapitre 2, Bienvenue à la prochaine génération.

Severus ignorait pourquoi le Lord le convoquait ainsi, si tôt le matin. Il avait du sortir avec douleur des bras doux de Regulus et de ses draps chauds, pour affronter le froid mordant de l'aube. Enfin, protégé du vent par les murs sombres du manoir, il avança rapidement dans l'immense et unique couloir du château, si le Lord l'appelait et seulement lui, mieux valait ne pas trainer.

Doucement, le jeune homme ralentit à l'approche des appartements de son maître. Aux sons qu'il percevait, le Seigneur devait être dans une pure rage. Et le jeune serpentard priait pour me pas en être la cause. Maintenant, arrêté devant la porte, il hésita un temps avant de frapper,

_- « Severus! Entre! »_

Le potioniste inspira un grand coup, dans le maigre espoir d'obtenir un peu de courage, et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il avait vu des choses laides dans sa jeune vie, parfois immondes, mais rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qui était devant lui. Lord Voldemort était totalement défiguré, chauve, avec seulement deux fentes à la place de son nez, une infâme peau lisse d'un étrange grisâtre verdoyant. Seuls ses yeux rouges avaient survécu au carnage, mais l'absence de pupilles les rendait atrocement reptiliens. Severus, choqué, ne put maintenir son masque plus longtemps :

_- « Oh, Merlin! Maître que vous est -il arrivé? _

_- La magie, Severus. Je n'ai pas tenu compte d'un léger détail et… elle s'est chargée de me le rappeler. »_

Le Lord ne semblait pas vouloir se défouler sur lui, ce qui était déjà bien, mais le jeune homme ne voyait pas la direction que prenaient les paroles de son Seigneur.

« _Vois-tu, j'ai promis »_ il insista sur le mot avait rage, « à_ quelqu'un une certaine __chose,_ _mais je n'ai pas tenu cette promesse, par un malheureux contretemps_… _Et maintenant, me voilà ainsi!_

Les dernières paroles étaient presque éjectées de la bouche sans lèvres, accompagnées d'une puissante rage. Severus fut soulagé, la vengeance de la magie n'était pas irréversible, une banale potion d'annulation pouvait régler le problème.

_- « Maître, je peux facilement régler votre problème, j'ai la potion qu'il vous faut dans mes réserves._

_- Que ferais-je sans mon potioniste…? »_

Ce n'était qu'une simple question rhétorique nimbée d'une trace douteuse d'humour. Sans que Severus sache pourquoi, la colère du Seigneur semblait s'être envolée.

C'était toujours dur pour Severus de constater les manques de son éducation, qu'un sang-pur n'aurait pas eu, si seulement sa mère n'avais pas choisi un tel homme…

Dans un mouvement de cape, Severus partit dans son laboratoire de potion, le pas rapide et vif. Rien ne servait de ressasser le passé sans fin, ses erreurs d'avant ne pouvaient être réparées, il ne pouvait oublier qu'elles avaient façonné son être, et puis sans son stupide père, jamais Severus n'aurait connu Lily, sa toute première amie.

Le cœur du mangemort se serra, ils avaient certes pris des routes différentes et laissé l'indifférence prendre place, mais cela faisait quand même mal de la savoir morte. Et son fils, le pauvre, avait peut-être survécu, mais Merlin savait ce que le bras gauche du Lord pouvait lui faire.

Ses pensée firent le lien avec un autre enfant. Hier, Regulus étais revenu de chez sa mère légèrement perturbé, un peu hystérique. Sa cousine Bellatrix allait avoir une fille. Pauvre petite, il avait énormément de mal à la voir en mère, surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert l'objet de sa folie, mais il existait quand même le petit espoir que peut-être Rodolphus aurait la fibre paternelle.

Mais ce qui revenait sans cesse dans la tête du jeune homme, c'est l'idée de Lady Black. Un enfant de lui, leur bébé avec Regulus, l'idée était très séduisante, si seulement il se sentait capable d'élever un petit. Bien que la vieille femme veuille absolument un héritier au nom des Black, ce serait leur choix à eux. Avec avoir murmuré son mot de passe, il s'engouffra dans la pièce, mieux valait ne pas faire attendre le Lord, surtout dans cette état. Très vite, il récupéra le breuvage d'annulation, sur l'étagère de gauche en haut, juste à côté de celui qui donne des poils.

Il regarda longuement une autre potion, peut-être allait-elle lui servir plus tôt qu'il le pensait quand il l'avait créée. Une image lui vint avec tendresse : Regulus, heureux, souriant, une petite chose dans les bras : un adorable petit bébé enveloppé dans de douces couvertures.

_- « J'ai rendu fous les Londubat. J'ai rendus fous les Londubat, et marqué leur petit gars…»_

Bellatrix et sa voix si mélodieuse cassèrent en mille morceaux la si utopique image. Severus se dit qu'il n'avait que trop tardé et enfourna la potion de conception dans sa poche en fuyant son laboratoire.

Le Lord, accoudé à la table de bois verni, était en pleine discussion avec son cher serpent :

- « _Regardes-moi, Nagini, je ne ressemble même plus à un être humain. »_ il frémit de dégout quand sa main toucha la peau lisse de son crâne chauve. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut Snape, tentant de cacher son trouble. « M_oi, l'héritier de Serpentard, je suis censé être celui que tout le monde admire, et, Nagini, qui admirerait ceci ?_

_- Tu représentes la fusion entre un serpent et un sorcier, quoi de plus beau pour un fourchelangue ?_ Doucement, le serpent grimpa sur sa table, pour se rapprocher de son humain.

_-Je sais Nagini, mais je crains que notre monde soit gouverné par les apparences. De plus, je me suis habitué à ressembler à un homme, et je ne sais pourquoi je suis attaché à cette apparence. _

_Ma potion, Severus. »_

La discussion prit fin par un sifflement mécontent du serpent. Snape emmergea rapidement de sa fascination et sortit très vite une potion de sa poche, peut-être un peu trop vite…

_- « Veuillez m'excuser maître, ceci n'est pas une potion d'annulation. » _il enfouit prestement l'objet du délit dans les méandres de ses robes, puis sortit une autre fiole. « V_oilà la bonne potion. »_

Le Seigneur plongea son regard dans les yeux de son serviteur, sondant son esprit à la recherche d'un quelconque complot, en vain, puis, prudemment, il observa le breuvage. Il avait la même couleur, la même consistance, la même odeur que la potion prévue mais le potioniste aurait très bien pu s'arranger pour camoufler une autre potion pour l'atteindre, c'était le meilleur dans cet art subtil que sont les potions. Finalement, il prit la décision de faire confiance au jeune homme, jamais Severus n'oserait le trahir, il tenait trop à sa vie et à celle de son petit-ami.

Quand il avala le liquide violet, son corps fut envahi par des fourmillements peu agréables qui très vite s'estompèrent, lui laissant la bienheureuse sensation d'être lui-même, enfin.

_- « Que ferais-je sans mon potioniste ? » _C'était un simple soupir, la magie était vraiment la maîtresse de ce monde, manipulant avec application leurs vies.

_« Dis moi, Severus, tu sembles bien perturbé. »_

Le seigneur apprécia la gêne qui passa dans les yeux de son serviteur, qui très vite reprit son masque d'impassibilité. Quel secret délicieusement inavouable cachait son homme de main ? Cela devait être assez croustillant pour gêner à ce point le si flegmatique serpentard :

- « _C'est que Lady Black a annoncé la grossesse de Bellatrix Lestrange…_

_- Et tu crains la version maternelle de Bella... je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela, les Black chérissent leurs héritiers tout comme les Lestranges. Mais cela n'est pas le problème, je ne suis pas un de tes élèves effrayés, tu n'arriveras pas à détourner la conversation… A moins que cela n'ait un lien… N'est-ce pas ? »_

Le Lord avait tout de suite vu que le professeur tentait d'éloigner le sujet embarrassant, brandissant le mince leurre de la perplexité. Ainsi, quand le serviteur avait tiqué au moment où il avait fait le lien, il avait comprit la raison de l'état de Severus, mais rien que pour le plaisir, il allait le faire parler.

_- « C'est terriblement gênant Maître, Lady Black a pratiquement encouragé Regulus à engendrer un héritier, avec moi. L'idée peut être plaisante, certes, mais que Walburga Black tolère un enfant d'ascendance moldue me dépasse. Je crains aussi de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes d'un enfant. _

_- Un héritier des Black avec du sang de Prince… Ce pourrait être un étonnant mélange, puissant, aussi. Je ne suis pas celui à qui il faut demander réconfort mais sache que même les meilleurs se retrouvent parfois avec de la mauvaise herbe, regarde les Black et leur ainé. Cependant le contraire est possible, malgré cette immonde tâche dans ta généalogie, tu fais un sorcier décent. »_

Le Lord eut un semblant de sourire, la prochaine génération de mangemorts grandissait doucement, préparant un monde meilleur. Pour le plus grand bien des sorciers. Une vague de rage le traversa, Grindelwald, s'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ses projets il lui aurait déchiré le cœur comme le sorcier l'avait fait au sien, mais de façon littérale cette fois-ci.

Il relâcha les muscles contractés de sa mâchoire, la colère ne fait que perdre le contrôle, sans le contrôle de soi lâcheté et faiblesse sont reines. Il mit quelque secondes à se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas congédié l'autre homme, qui restait debout, en retrait, attendant ses paroles :

_- « Vas rejoindre ton amant, Severus. » _

Quelques secondes plus yard, la porte se ferma en douceur, le laissant seul avec la douleur du passé.

* * *

><p>L'aube grandissait à peine quand Sirius ouvrit l'œil, une heure de décalage horaire et un canapé antédiluvien avaient eu raison de son si précieux sommeil. Har… Eris, lui ,dormait comme un chiot, le pouce dans la bouche, la chemise de son père prisonnière de son petit poing. Le jeune homme tenta en vain de se dégager sans déranger son chiot, jusqu'à qu'il fasse une agréable constatation : l'enfant avait hérité de son père un sommeil aussi profond qu'un puit sans fond.<p>

Ne sachant pas quand ouvraient les boutiques danoises, il décréta qu'il était trop tôt pour cela, mais une heure parfaite pour explorer la maison. La veille, trop épuisé, il s'était contenté de pousser une porte et s'écrouler sur un canapé. Maintenant, il devait rendre la maison vivable, et surtout acheter tous le nécessaire à une vie confortable.

Le rez-de-chaussée fut vite nettoyé, dévoilant un large espace, cloisonné en quatre pièces : un spacieux hall qui se révéla n'être qu'une petite pièce de la maison, une cuisine de bois noir au dallage vert et gris et aux murs gris, une très grande salle à manger aux meubles foncé et murs clair, puis enfin, un aussi grand salon de réception au parquet ancien, et aux murs gris couverts de majestueux tableaux.

Bien, cette partie de la maison est pour les grands événements, se dit-il avec un sourire, elle n'allait pas beaucoup servir, mais les réceptions et autres garden-parties étaient nécessaires pour se forger des amitiés, et il allait avoir besoin de celles-ci. Il se voyait très mal seul dans tout ce capharnaüm, et Remus étais incorruptible pour l'instant.

Arrivé sur l'espèce de balcon, très ingénieux et assez original qui surplombait à la fois les quatre pièces de l'étage inférieur, il eut la peur de sa vie quand un crac de transplanage se fit dans son dos. Un minuscule elfe de maison, frêle et jeune, à la couleur noire de ses poils d'oreilles, vêtu d'une sorte de toge blanche, venait d'apparaitre, un gros paquet emballé derrière lui. Il s'inclina devant Sirius, très étonné, et lui tendis un parchemin :

Sirius,

Si tu n'avais pas mis ta magie en gage de bonne foi, je n'aurais pas cru tes aveux possibles mais les faits sont là. Tu as trahi le sang des Black dans la seule idée de me porter préjudice, mais sorti de ta jeunesse belliqueuse tu as choisi de prendre le bon chemin.

En devenant l'homme de confiance du Seigneur des ténèbres, tu as montré que ton sang de Black ne peut se faire corrompre par une stupide maison, et quand tu as vu ton honneur, celui de ton nom, en péril, tu as fait le choix difficile de trahir pour sauver notre nom d'un amer déshonneur.

Par cela, tu t'es révélé être un meilleur fils que j'aurais pensé de toi.

Ainsi, pour ton fils et toi, je prends la décision de te remettre sur l'arbre de la famille, et de ce fait sur mon testament. Et, en gage de trêve, je t'offre le serviteur et le symbole comme le veut la tradition.

Lady Walburga Black.

L'elfe, dès que Sirius eut levé des yeux encore stupéfait par la missive de la mère, s'inclina si bas que son très long nez toucha presque le sol :

_- « Je suis Pecus, votre serviteur, maître Sirius Black. Maîtresse Lady Black m'a offert à vous, avec ceci. » _Pecus dévoila le gros paquet rectangulaire derrière lui._ « C'est le berceau du maître Sirius quand il était petit. »_

Son berceau de bébé, le jeune homme fut d'abord surpris par le choix, puis compris, le second cadeau d'un début de trêve était toujours un symbole et, quel meilleur symbole que le lit qui l'avait abrité quand il était le plus vulnérable, et qui abritera son fils.

Aidé par le petit être, le jeune Black mit à peine plus de deux heures pour débarrasser la maison de sa saleté. Il comprit très vite pourquoi les Black avaient déserté cette très belle demeure, trop petite pour des sangs purs de ce rang, mais parfaite pour Sirius et son fils. Au second étage, une immense bibliothèque encore pleines de livres, un agréable bureau relié à un salon cosy et intimiste se dévoilaient sous les montagnes de poussières.

Enfin, le troisième et dernier étage fut le plus amusant à découvrir, le toit avait subi le même sort que celui de Poudlard, où peut-être était-ce l'inverse, ainsi sous le chaleureux ciel bleu aux nuages cotonneux, se trouvait trois chambres avec une salle de bain chacune , dont une vraiment majestueuse, la chambre du maître, et une salle qui par décret du nouveau maître des lieux serait la salle de jeu.

Il était dix heures passé quand Eris se réveilla, il se glissa maladroitement sur le sol et partit à la découverte de sa nouvelle maison à petits pas. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il avait très faim, mais ce qu'il voulait le plus, c'était la rassurante chaleur des bras de son père. Sirius avait choisi, pour fils, la jolie chambre sur la droite, coincée entre la salle de jeu et une charmante salle de bain. Elle donnait sur un petit lac bordé de saules pleureurs centenaires, dont certaines branches venaient frôler les grandes fenêtres. Avec Pecus, ils étaient en train de nettoyer le berceau, le jeune homme faisant une liste de course plus longue que jamais, il devait acheter tout le nécessaire pour Eris -ayant déjà ce qui lui restait de son ancien appartement, quand l'elfe l'informa du réveil de l'enfant.

Très vite, il descendit les marches pour trouver son fils l'appelant, en larme, assis sur le tapis du hall. Dès qu'il fut dans ses bras le petit calma doucement ses sanglots, Sirius nota qu'il fallait trouvait une histoire pour justifier la présence de l'éclair tranchant le front de son fils. Il fut coupé dans ses recherches de justification par quelque chose qui lui coupa le souffle. Sur l'immense tapisserie des Black, en bas, son nom étais réapparu, et dessous, Eris Orion Cygnus Black, 31 juillet 1981, lui étais relié par un fil d'or.

Ainsi, Walburga avait tenu parole et l'avait réhabilité dans la famille Black, mais il vit qu'elle avait quand même gardé trace des événements passés, il devenait le second de la ligné, Regulus étant l'héritier principal. Bien, au moins, il n'aurait pas à parcourir les fêtes mondaines en s'expliquant sans fin sur les raisons de son retour dans la famille.

Les deux Black montèrent au troisième étage, Sirius étant un peu perturbé par l'étonnant nombre de nuances de noir et de gris qui occupaient les pièces de l'étage, et aussi celles du second - sauf la bibliothèque où chaque parcelles de mur était camouflés par des livres. Il voulait un peu plus de couleur, même du vert aurait été bon à prendre.

Voyant qu'à cette heure les magasins devaient être ouvert, il se dit qu'une petite balade entre hommes pourrait être bienvenue, mais il ne pouvait pas faire sortir son fils dans son pyjama plein de sang, il faisait trop froid. Il le laissa assis sur le sol, du lait plein le visage. Il se mit a fouilléerdans ses meubles regroupés dans le grand salon _« le temps de leur trouver une place »_ et dans un tiroir plein de choses inutiles - depuis quand avait-il un vif d'or rose à ailes vertes ? Il les trouva enfin.

Sa plume et son parchemin CIW, Connection Inter Wizards, il écrivit « vêtements, bébé », et immédiatement apparut sur le papier jauni des noms de boutiques proche du manoir qui pourraient fournir à Sirius ce qu'il désirait. Il en sélectionna une, succursale de la célébre boutique londonienne Les petits sorciers, à deux rue du 7, rue des Jötunn, le manoir Black. Il entoura le nom de la boutique, et leurs articles apparurent. Il prit un chaud pantalon en velours noir, une chemise blanche, un chaud gilet de laine rouge et un grand manteau de lainage traité à la magie vert sapin, en plus d'un paquet de langes, comme son odorat le lui indiquait. Puis il roula la plume dans le parchemin pour les placer dans un tiroir.

A peines quelques minutes plus tard, où Sirius lava douloureusement son fils, un grand hibou marron frappa à la fenêtre, un paquet dans les pattes. Sirius paya les 14 galions, 8 mornilles, 16 noises et se lança avec courage dans les langes de bébé. Il crut que pour avoir vu James et Lily le faire sans difficultés il n'allait pas avoir de problèmes...

Trois longs quarts d'heure plus tard, Harry étais enfin prêt. Pecus finissant de rendre habitable la maison pour ensuite remplir le frigo, Sirius et Eris partirent dans le quartier. L'air était frais et sec, le soleil brillait timidement, la rue était tranquille, mais à quelques mètres de là, le quartier sorcier resplendissait d'une foule en robes colorées et de boutiques multicolores.

Très vite, les deux Black trouvèrent la fameuse boutique pour enfants, même Sirius se sentit ensorcelé par l'atmosphère du magasin. Le plafond haut étais ensorcelé pour ressembler à un ciel d'hiver d'où tombaient des flocons, tièdes et doux. Partout, les plus beaux jouets sorciers voletaient, tournaient, sifflaient, dans une joyeuse confusion de couleurs vives.

Très vite, les deux anglais devinrent fous, il y avait des jouets partout, des montagnes de peluches, des tours de boites jusqu'à hauteur de géant, c'était le paradis pour toute personne pas encore adulte.

Un jeune vendeur se matérialisa près d'eux et tenta de parler à Sirius, qui ne compris absolument rien. Devant les yeux stupéfaits du charmant papa, il tenta un changement de langue vers l'anglais qu'il semblait maitriser à la perfection. Tout de suite, Black accepta l'aide du danois, qui, il devait l'avouer, étais franchement mignon. Grand châtain, finement musclé, de magnifiques yeux bleus, très classe dans sa chemise militaire bleu foncé largement ouverte et son pantalon à pinces noires retenu par des bretelles grises, tout à fait le type d'homme qui faisait craquer le volage Sirius.

Très vite, aidé du plaisant Albin, un joli tas de peluches et de jouets se forma sous le regard tantôt amusé, parfois stupéfait des autres vendeurs et clients. Un doudou attira particulièrement le petit garçon, au grand déplaisir de son père, c'était une chauve-souris noire en tissus doux qui ne cessait de rappeler à Sirius son ennemi préféré, mais le petit ne voulait pas s'en séparer ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

Ils passèrent plus de trois heures à sélectionner vêtements, meubles et autres objets sous le regard curieux de l'enfant. Sirius avait confié son fils au jeune danois, le temps de voir quelle pull irait le mieux à son fils. L'enfant, soucieux de guetter son père, se tortillait, mais, doué, le vendeur avait réussit à capter le regard de l'enfant :

- « _Votre fils a des yeux superbes. » _Un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres fit résonance à celui du brun.

- « _Oui, il a hérité des yeux de sa mère et des miens, »_ répondit l'homme, en comparant deux pantalons avant de les mettre tous les deux dans la pile.

- « _Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes séparés avec sa mère ? »_ Devant les yeux surpris de Black, Albin se sentie le besoin de se justifier._ « Je suis désolé, c'est que, vous achetez tout le nécessaire alors qu'il doit avoir un an, j'ai cru que vous veniez juste d'avoir sa garde…_

_- Oh… On s'est séparés peu avant sa naissance, mais elle est morte, il y a peu, » _Le jeune homme lui lanca un sourire compatissant, il cru que les hésitations de Sirius étais totalement dues à la tristesse, alors qu'il cherchait simplement une histoire crédible.

_« Maintenant j'apprend à me débrouiller avec ce petit ange. » _

Après avoir payé très cher ses achats il accepta qu'on lui livre, plus tard dans la journée, tout ce qui n'étais pas nécessaire pour l'instant. Et c'est avec un Eris gazouillant, des boîtes à meubles et pots de peintures que Sirius Black rentra joyeusement chez lui.

* * *

><p>Une fois rentré dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son amant, Severus se fit un grand café, pour se réveiller, sinon, comment expliquer l'étrange discussion qu'il avait eu avec le Lord. Le hibou postal du matin ne tarda pas, et le jeune homme ne put que constater que le plan tordu du Lord marchait à merveille, la gazette du sorcier, et avec les sorciers d'Angleterre étais tombés dans le panneau :<p>

**Edition spéciale :**

**Neville Londubat, le sauveur à la baguette, vainqueur de Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé.**

Hier, dans la nuit du 1er au 2nd le plus-puissant-mage-noir-depuis-celui-d'avant, après le lâche meurtre de la famille Potter, a tenté de faire subir le même sort aux Londubat, les parents Alice et Frank, célèbres aurors, et à leur fils d'un an Neville.

Des Mangemorts, où peut-être leur chef, on fait endurer au couple endoloris sur endoloris, -rappelons que ce sort de magie noire est classé impardonnable depuis plus de sept cent ans -

surement dans un but «récréatif» avant la mise à mort prévue mais celle-ci ne vint pas, en effet, le maître des Mangemorts voulant prendre la vie du petit Neville, âgé de quinze mois et quatre jours, lui a lancé un autre sortilège impardonnable, le sort de la mort lui-même, mais l'enfant survécut avec une simple cicatrice en forme de baguette magique !

Pire, il renvoya le sort à son expéditeur, anéantissant le mage noir, devenu un simple tas de cendres !

Nul ne sait ce qui provoqua ce phénomène, mais une seule certitude, ce petit garçon a défait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !

L'enfant, en attendant une hypothétique rémission de ses parents fort atteints par les sortilèges noirs, a été confié à sa grand-mère, la très droite Augusta Londubat, qui s'est refusée à tout commentaires pour l'instant.

Le ministre de la magie, Amyas Knight, quand lui, c'est déclaré « Euphorique de par cette victoire inespérée, mais triste pour toutes les pertes humaines que la guerre a engendré. » Il a aussi ajouté qu'il ne « lâcherais pas l'affaire sitôt, car de nombreux partisans noirs trainent encore parmi les honnêtes gens.»

De plus, il nous a été conseillé par le ministère de publier un avis de discrétion vis-à-vis de nos camarades moldus, que vous retrouverez page 29.

Severus trouva l'article très drôle, mais il ne comprennait pas vraiment pourquoi le Lord avait fait le choix de faire croire à sa disparition, au sommet de la guerre entre Mangemorts et sorciers. Pour, en plus, faire passer le petit Londubat pour un héros alors qu'il était sûr que fameuse cicatrice « en forme de baguette » venait simplement d'un crucio de Bellatrix. Mais les voix du Seigneur sont impénétrables, et le Seigneur des ténèbres était un stratège d'exception, peut-être voyait-il plus loin que le maître des potions.

Un corps chaud et pas vraiment très habillé vint se coller dans son dos, son amant réveillé venait lui dire bonjour avec de légers baisers sur la nuque et le cou.

- « _Pourquoi tu n'était pas dans le lit ? »_ la voix légèrement plaintive de Régulus était étouffée, le jeune homme ayant collé son visage dans le cou de son ainé.

_- « Le Lord m'avait appelé, un accident de magie, facilement réglé._

_- Oh… C'est la gazette ? _

_- Oui, le plan du Lord a marché, ils ont plongé la tête la première dans son manège. Même si je n'y vois toujours pas l'intérêt_. » Severus avait ajouté ces derniers mots dans un murmure, pour lui-même.

- « _Je crois avoir compris, »_ Regulus semblais hésitant, cela pouvait être dangereux de connaitre les plans du Lord, surtout à son insu. Son amant le regarda avec toute son attention, attendant la suite. « _Celui qui a survécu à l'Avada, c'est Harry Potter. Il a donc un fort potentiel magique, et en plus, si c'est un des nôtres qui l'élève, plus grand il sera un allié efficace pour le Lord. Mais s'il était encore vivant, les illuminés le chercheraient sans fin, nous ôtant toute marge de manœuvre avec lui, donc le Lord a fait croire sa mort._

_-Ca j'avais compris, Reg. Mais j'aime beaucoup le ton scolaire que tu utilises…»_ Son amant, encore dans à moitié habillé, s'assit à la table devant une tasse de jus de citrouille.

_- « Mais, tu connais la prophétie, et Dumbledore aussi, maintenant, qu'il n'y a plus Harry Potter, seul Neville Londubat peut être l'élu, il serait très bizarre qu'il n'y en ait pas, non ?_

_- Je ne suis pas spécialiste en divination, mais je suppose que tu as raison. Mais où veux-tu en venir ? » _Severus se doutait un peu du cheminement de pensées de son chéri, mais il voulait avoir la confirmation.

_- « Donc si Neville est '' l'élu '', il va être considéré comme tel, élevé comme tel, et le jour du retour du Seigneur, ils vont mettre tous leurs espoirs en lui…_

_-Je comprends, étant donné qu'il n'est qu'un simple sorcier, il va se faire tuer par le Lord sans grande difficulté, et alors plus personne ne voudra se dresser devant lui, puisque le seul être à pouvoir le faire est '' mort ''. Mais il aurait dû tuer Potter, au lieu de le garder, çe serait plus logique._

_-Là, je ne sais pas, il pourrait se retourner vers la lumière et défaire le Lord, mais il doit avoir des plan spéciaux pour lui…. » _

C'était un plan assez tortueux qui voyait loin, tout à fait le genre de choses dans la trempe du Lord. Un silence doux et calme se mit en place, pendant que les deux hommes prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner. Severus se demanda, un temps, s'il devait parler de la potion à son homme.

_- « Severus, j'ai bien réfléchi, je voudrait vraiment faire ma vie avec toi, et puis ma mère me harcèle depuis des mois pour un hériter… » _Sa voix s'était progressivement éteinte, quand Severus sortit la fiole de sa poche. Dans le petit flacon, une gorgée de liquide violet. « _Qu'est-ce c'est ?_

_-Alors, Regulus, ne me dit pas que tu n'as aucune idée des propriétés de ce liquide _?

_- Confirme-le._

_- Autrefois, les sorciers mâles désirant enfanter buvaient des infusions de Darthon, une herbe sauvages des plaines d'Europe, mais ceci est beaucoup plus efficace. Si l'un de nous deux boit ce breuvage, la partie de lui qui est prévue pour enfanter se réveillera._

_-Oh, et je suppose que JE devrais le porter ? » _Regulus avait prononcé cela sur un ton mi- plaintif, mi- colérique.

- _On verra… Le sort pourra décider pour nous..._

_-Dire que certaines personne nous voient pareils à des moldus…» _Regulus, les cheveux ébouriffés, nicha sa tête dans ses bras posés sur la table.

_- « C'est pour cela qu'il vaut mieux que tu prennes la potion, ton sang est l'un des plus purs qui existe, avec mon ascendance moldue la potion pourrait mal fonctionner. _

_- Je l'attendais celle-là, mais si je porte, je veux choisir le prénom ! » _Parfois Regulus avait un petit côté enfantin qui faisait toujours craquer son amant.

_- « Bien, mais j'ai un droit de véto. » C_onnaissant les gouts sang pur des Black il craignait un nom importable comme le célèbre grand-oncle Carmé Black, mais il se doutait que Regulus avait un certain goût, même si la présence même du maître des potions dans le lit du noble le faisait douter des critères de beauté de Black.

Severus ne se trouvait pas vraiment beau, même absolument pas, grand, plus mince que musclé, sa peau trop blanche pour ne pas perturber la noirceur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Sans compter son nez, trop grand, trop présent. Que pouvait lui trouver le si beau Regulus, il se posait la question, parfois avec délices, parfois avec crainte.

_- « Et le nom de famille ? Je sais bien qu'aucun de nous ne va vouloir abandonner son nom de famille… » _Severus inspira, parfois, le jeune Black avait le don que poser des questions futiles. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis :

_-Le bébé n'aura qu'à porter nos deux noms : Black-Snape. Ne me regardes pas avec ce sourire, c'est juste que cela sonne mieux que l'inverse. » _Ajouta-il, le sourire aux lèvres devant le regard de son amant. Le silence tranquille, revint, puis, un baiser plus tard, Regulus partit prendre une bonne douche.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde le regardait, si jeune et déjà un héros, portant sur lui le poid d'un destin plus lourd que n'importe qui, le petit garçon avait déchu l'un des plus grands ennemis de la lumière. Trop jeune pour comprendre sa supériorité par rapport aux autres sorciers quand il serait plus grand, il serait entrainé par les plus grands, les meilleurs, parce qu'il allait devenir le meilleur de tous.<p>

Sa grand-mère le regardait avec un mélange de fierté, teinté de tristesse. Son fils et sa femmes avaient subis le pire, mais Neville, lui, était spécial, il avait tué Celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom, sans même connaitre une formule magique. Tous les enfants sorciers connaîtront son nom. Mais le professeur Dumbledore croyait que ce n'étais pas fini, que le mage noire pouvait revenir, et que son petit devait être prêt pour se battre.

Son Neville aurai donc un entraiment spécial, et ce ne sera pas plus mal, il sera ainsi encore meilleur que ses petits camarades.

_- « Comment vont les Londubats, Augusta ? », _la question, simple, était remplie par l'inquiétude d'Albus Dumbledore.

_- Les médicomages sont inquiets, les sort étaient puissants, il se pourrait que le mal soit incurable. » _Répondit la vieille femme, d'une voix choc de l'attaque était encore vif dans l'esprit de tous, beaucoup de regards éteints et tristes la fixaient.

_- « D'abord les Potter et leur gars, puis les Londubat… Nous avons encore perdu des amis. » _La voix de Fabian Prewett avait oublié l'habituel ton plaisantin qui l'accompagnait.

_- « Des nouvelles de ce lâche de Pettigrow ? »_Maugrey avait posé la question que beaucoup se demandaient.

_- « Non, Alastor, les aurors le traquent mais en vain, peut-être reviendra-t-il quand les temps lui seront favorables. » _La voix du vieux directeur sonnait étrangement, comme si elle voulait cacher les traces de colère qu'elle contenait.

- _Et Black ? Il a disparu après que les jumeaux Prewett et Maurey lui aient annoncé la mort des Potter, seras-t-il là pour le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? »_ Kingsley Shacklebolt, nouveau venu dans l'Ordre, était un auror très prometteur.

- _Sirius a été très touché par la mort d'Harry, James, et Lily. Le fait que ce soit Peter qui les trahissent n'a pas arrangé les choses. Je craint qu'il ne se soit lancé dans une quête pour retrouver Pettigrow et se venger._

_- Albus, il faut le rattraper, nul ne sait ce dont est capable, Peter Pettigrow, se pourrait être dangereux. »_ C'était le professeur McGonagall, visiblement inquiète, qui avait parlé.

- « _Alons Minerva, je crois que le jeune Sirius se débrouillera bien seul, nous avons d'autres chats à ensorceler.__ Neville est l'élu de la prophétie, il n'y a aucun doute. Il est celui qui vaincra Lord Voldemort. Nous devrons le préparer au mieux à sa mission. En lui laissant son enfance. » _Le vénérable mage l'ayant mis en lumière, tous les membres de L'ordre du phénix entouraient d'un air grave le garçonnet inconscient du coté sollannel de la scène._ « Je pense qu'il serait bon pour lui de faire quelques années à l'institut MacÖden, il doit avoir toute les capacités pour y aller. Puis, bien sûr, il ira à Poudlard._

_- « MacÖden ? '' L'académie pour sorciers à fort potentiel '' ? Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait mieux de le garder ici, ou il suivra les meilleurs enseignements, Albus ?_

_- Ma chère Minerva, cette école est une excellente préparation aux écoles de magie, en prenant les enfants dès 7 ans, le premiers grand éveil de leurs pouvoirs, il leur permet une meilleure maitrise de ceux-ci. Moi-même y ait passé trois années, avant Poudlard, je n'y voit aucun mal. _

_-Soit, si vous pensez que c'est bon pour lui, Neville, ira là-bas, mais il ira à Poudlard à onze ans…_

_- Tout à fait Augusta, je vais de ce pas écrire une lettre au directeur de l'école, demandant une inscription pour Neville. »_

Dehors, le crachin britannique faisait courir les élèves de Poudlard, trop heureux du retour de la lumière dans la magie anglaise.

* * *

><p>La pluie douchait la ville avec vigueur. Dans son antique manoir, Sirius contemplait satisfait son œuvre, la chambre d'Eris était… magique. Les deux portes, l'une pour la salle de jeu, l'autre la salle de bain, la grande fenêtre, le parquet et les meubles étaient bruts, sombres. Les pinceaux finissaient de passer la peinture magique, d'un doux bleu nuit sur l'un des murs, et, un peu plus haut sur ce même mur, se peignaient quelques nuages capricieux. Le lit de bébé irait dessous, avec son mobile fait de hiboux gris et de sombrals, le seul que son fils voulait. En face, sur le mur gris pale, un arbre étendait ses ramures jusqu'au plafond, en couvrant une petite partie. Pendue à une des branches, Sirius avait ajouté sa touche personnelle, une banderole à la gloire des Griffondor. De chauds et doux tapis bleu foncé et vert réchauffaient le sol dans le centre de la pièce.<p>

En vingt minutes ce serait fini, il n'attendait plus que le reste de ses achats, de quoi remplir la jolie armoire de son fils. Sa chambre elle aussi finissait sa peinture, dans le même gris, sur lequel il allait ajouter quelques touches de rouge, un tapis, une bannière, sans omettre les photos, très nombreuses, de ceux qu'il aimait. Il congédia gentiment Pecus, qui partit s'installer avec bonheur dans un spacieux placard de la cuisine. Puis, il coucha son fils, endormi dans ses bras, même si le lit trainait encore au milieu de la pièce. Heureusement que Pecus avait mis les draps.

Un peu plus tard, les courses, en charmante compagnie, arrivèrent. Le bel Albin, trempé, fis craquer l'anglais, et il se dit que si le jeune homme se montrait intéressé, ils pourraient plonger dans les délices sensuels d'une nuit à deux.

Ce fut le cas, profitant du sommeil de l'enfant, et de la nuit qui tombait, comme pour couvrir leurs baisers, les deux jeunes hommes eurent avec plaisirs de longs instants de gourmandise ensemble.


	4. Petits loups

**Aux lecteurs, je suis désolée pour ce délais plus que long, ce n'est pas que je vous ai oubliés, j'ai juste perdu la motivation et surtout l'inspiration. Je crains avoir surestimé ma capacité à écrire une fanfiction potable, je n'arrive pas à produire un écrit plaisant et cela me hante. Je ne sais pas quelle valeur vous donnez à mes excuses, mais je vais continuer cette fic coûte que coûte, malgré sa faible qualité, pour vous. Pour Dreamsodreams à qui je dois beaucoup et qui me pousse à écrire pour vous.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3: <span>Petits loups

Sirius adorait cette période, quand tout commençait à geler et quand de gros flocons de neige recouvraient tout de leur voile blanc. L'hivers danois était rude mais sublime. La main d'Eris dans la sienne, ils marchaient avec délices sur le tapis immaculé qui recouvrait maintenant les trottoirs d'Elseneur, sortant juste de la confiserie magique Bolsej, les poches pleines de bonbons. Certes Sirius avait tempéré en disant qu'il allait en envoyer à Rémus et peut-être même à son frère –il devait bien le féliciter de la naissance de son fils.

Une longue année avait passé depuis qu'Harry Potter avait laissé place à Eris Black, les deux anglais s'étaient fait à la vie à deux et demi, Pecus, l'elfe de maison avait lui aussi sa place, et parfois un beau jeune homme passait comme une étoile filante dans leur maison mais cela ne durait guère.

Toutes les deux semaines, ils recevaient une lettre de Remus, qui croyait qu'Eris était un pauvre petit orphelin danois que Sirius avait adopté pour compenser la perte de James, Lily et Harry, alors qu'il traquait Peter en vain. Cette histoire presque servie sur un plateau par le loup-garou avait parfaitement servi les intérêts de Black. Il avait beau adorer son loup, dans une très longue amitié ambigüe, il était pour l'instant trop proche de Dumbledore pour la sécurité de son secret.

Son fils tira son lourd manteau de laine gris foncé, et devant ses si beaux yeux suppliants, l'ainé prit le petit dans ses bras, heureux d'entendre le rire enfantin. Sur tout le chemin du retour jusqu'au manoir, ils se gavèrent de bonbons en riant comme des fous juste ravis de cette première neige. Jusqu'au moment où Eris vit quelque chose qui l'hypnotisait totalement, une petite boule de poils sale, poisseuse, gémissante et adorable.

Le petit loup était recroquevillé contre un mur dans une pitoyable tentative pour se protéger du froid, personne ne semblait le remarquer sauf Eris qui étais totalement fasciné. D'un regard son père comprit, il posa son petit garçon qui doucement s'approcha de la bête morte de peur. Eris regarda le louveteau avec toute la tendresse d'un petit homme de 2 ans. Assis, face à face, ils s'observèrent un temps, Sirius lui était en retrait. Ce fut le petit loup qui craqua en premier il avait trop faim, trop froid et était si seul.

A petits pas, il vint vers Eris, comme ceci, ils étaient presque de la même taille. C'était une scène presque magique, le petit garçon aux cheveux et manteau noir, la main tendue vers le louveteau aux poils blancs crasseux qui tendait un museau curieux. Le louveteau jappa, Eris sourit et le contact se fit. La peau douce du petit homme rencontra le poil doux du petit loup, dans un instant hors de toute chose, où Sirius pensa que ces petits étaient exceptionnels.

C'est ainsi que, dans cette si belle journée de glace, la famille Black accueilli un nouveau membre aussi blanc que la neige. Il reçut plus tard le nom de Hypnos, le sommeil des dieux et des Hommes, le protecteur de la nuit. La bestiole craignait tout le monde, sauf Eris qui eut donc l'honneur de le porter contre sa poitrine jusqu'au manoir des Black, où Pecus lui donna un repas digne d'une meute entière, et où on le lava dans une eau délicieusement chaude.

Eris ne cessait de le regarder de son étrange regard bicolore, comme s'il avait peur de voir Hypnos disparaitre. Mais c'était différent, quelque chose que son fils lui cachait et il n'aimait pas cela. Bien sûr, Sirius saurait élucider le mystère de son petit garçon de deux ans, mais il allait d'abord lui laisser une chance de lui en parler tout seul.

Durant tous les jours qui suivirent, Hypnos et Eris furent inséparables, dormant et jouant ensemble mais dans un étrange silence. Sirius eut peur de comprendre le secret d'Eris, le silence. Mais ce serait trop, son fils serait trop fort, si fort que ce serait effrayant. Se pourrait-il qu'Eris soit affilié aux… non, ce serait improbable voire impossible. Sirius soupira, il se faisait trop de soucis, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Mais il n'était plus Sirius le fou, qui ne souciait que des blagues à faire à Snivelus et aux beaux mecs, il avait grandi par la force des choses.

Il finit sa lettre pour Remus, dans lequel il demandait des nouvelles de l'Angleterre, où, depuis la « disparition » du Lord, tout était un peu plus calme, et demanda bien sûr des nouvelles de son ami. En souvenir du bon vieux temps il y ajouta quelques sucreries, enfin celles ayant survécu à sa , il écrivit une longue lettre pour féliciter Snape et Regulus de la naissance de leur enfant, Hersé Black-Snape. Le petit avait déjà quelques mois mais Sirius n'avait reçu le hibou que maintenant.

Puis il entra dans le spacieux salon, où il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, charmé par le spectacle devant lui. La fourrure du petit loup allongé tranchait avec le gris du tapis et le rouge profond du pull du petit garçon, qui, une sucette dans la bouche, jouait avec des cubes magiques. La bête, sans même un mouvement, regarda le jeune père s'approcher d'eux, s'assoir et commencer une tour de cubes avec son fils. Sirius se dit que pour rien au monde il ne changerait les événements passés, juste pour avoir le plaisir un jour d'avoir joué ainsi avec Eris.

Bientôt, ce serait Noël, et il songeait qu'il pourrait peut-être inviter son loup garou solitaire à le fêter avec eux, ici, au Danemark, loin des yeux et des manipulations de Dumbledore. L'idée lui plaisait assez, il pourrait sûrement, au cours d'une discussion, parler des mauvaises actions du camp de la Lumière.

Et puis, avoir une bonne discussion avec Remus lui manquait, à par ses coups d'un soir, parfois amicaux, il n'avait plus vraiment d'interlocuteurs pour de grands débats plus ou moins intelligents. Eris était trop petit et Pecus disait toujours « oui maître Sirius », « bien, maître Sirius », un peu facile comme répartie.

Oui, dans sa prochaine lettre, il glisserait quelques lignes sur l'idée géniale de passer les vacances de noël ensemble, le Danemark est si beau sous la neige, et puis le loup garou aurait la preuve qu'il était bien là où il etait. Loin, très loin, de l'influence néfaste de Dumbledore, et même Voldemort. Sirius savait pertinemment que ce dernier avait les moyens de le faire revenir en Angleterre, à ses coté, et que même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en usait pas Sirius reviendrai un jour, pour Eris, pour ses idées.

Il avait bien réfléchi durant cette année, vautré sur son canapé préféré, le vieux Chesterfield de cuir brun qui reposait dans son bureau. Certes, il ne pardonnerait jamais à Voldemort d'avoir tué Lily et James, et d'avoir lancé le sortilège de mort sur Eris, une chance que le petit survécu, même avec une méchante cicatrice, mais ils partagaient les mêmes idéaux et buts, cependant les méthodes du Lord lui semblaient… un peu brutales. Il avait donc pris la décision de revenir vers lui, quand le moment serai venu, quand Eris serai assez grand et fort pour se défendre.

Il contemplait son fils, si juvénile et petit, des cheveux noirs, rares et bouclés, un petit nez fin et droit, des yeux noirs d'encre, Hersé Black-Snape est une merveille. Enfin, pour Regulus et Severus, d'autres se contenteraient de le décrire comme un « magnifique petit garçon », mais il était sûr qu'une fois âgé de quelques années il ferai des ravages dans bien des cœurs. Pour l'instant, du haut de ses 5 mois, il se contentait de gazouiller en mordillant ses pieds.

Mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour, pour lui comme pour sa famille, il allait être officiellement présenté au Lord, ainsi, il serai toujours protégé par celui-ci.

_« - Tu crois que ce sera un Serpentard ? _Regulus penché sur le berceau observait le sommeil de son enfant.

_- Tu ne le trouves pas un peu jeune pour Poudlard…_ lui répondit son amant dans un sourire légèrement moqueur.

_- Hahaha ! Tu es hilarant, tu l'as piquée à mon frère cette blague ? Franchement, tu crois qu'il sera à la hauteur ?_

_- Oui, comme tu l'as été, comme je l'ai été… Il portera fièrement notre sang et la dignité d'un digne Serpentard, comme tous ceux qui l'ont précédé depuis Salazard Serpentard lui-même. _

Le maître des potions pris le Mangemort dans ses bras.

_Tu verra tu seras fier de lui, nous serrons toujours fiers de ses actes et pensées car il est déjà notre fierté._

_- Ce n'est pas un peu trop ? Si jeune, portant déjà le flambeau d'une nouvelle génération de Mangemorts, élevé depuis toujours dans la gloire du Lord, pour le Lord. Je m'inquiéte pour lui. _

Severus prit son mari par les épaules et le força à le regarder.

_- Regulus, il encore tout petit, attends un peu pour craindre pour son futur. De plus, il ne sera pas seul, Titania Lestrange et Draco Malfoy sont à peine plus vieux que lui, ainsi que les enfants Parkinson, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini et j'en oublie beaucoup. N'oublie pas qu'Harry Potter est aussi de cette génération, qui je l'espère profitera des actions du Seigneur._

_- Tu as raison, _admit le jeune Black, _chaque chose en son temps,_ _d'abord introduisons le au Lord. Puis nous verrons, pour l'avenir… _Il regarda la montre à gousset attachée à sa robe._ Il vaut mieux commencer à nous préparer avant d'être vraiment en retard. »_

Chacun partit de son côté se changer, Severus prenant son fils avec lui pour le faire beau, lui aussi. Une bonne heure plus tard, le trio se retrouva dans le salon familial. Regulus eut un regard appréciateur sur son petit homme. Un instant, il songea à en faire un second, la potion n'avait fait qu'activer les gènes que tout sorcier possède pour se reproduire, les deux espèces humaines étant en fait totalement différentes et les sorciers étant si peu qu'hommes et femmes pouvaient enfanter, il suffisait pour les premiers d'une potion pour assurer une grossesse dans de bonnes conditions.

Une chemise blanche et noire, finement rayée, soulignait le torse musclé de Severus, accompagnée d'une fine cravate de cuir noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur, elle lui donnait une classe folle. Hersé, dans ses bras, gigotait dans une chemise col mao bleu foncé et dans un simple pantalon gris. Bientôt tous deux revêtirent une cape, noir pour le père et une couverture verte pour le fils. Regulus lui, était vêtu d'un pantalon gris, d'un veston de la même couleur fermé avec application sur une chemise noire, sa robe de sorcier étant quand à elle soigneusement pliée sur le rebord du fauteuil où le jeune homme avait posé ses fesses.

Ils étaient tous trois parfaits pour ce grand instant, le grand moment où Hersé rencontrerait le Lord, entrant dans le cercle des familles noires. Dans un éclair de lumière verte, ils traversèrent la cheminée pour pénétrer dans un des salons du manoir de Tintagel. Tout le cercle proche des hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres serai présent, un nouveau Black était un événement, une famille si forte, si partisane des idées de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom comme celle-ci avait une grande influence dans le milieu.

Le petit garçon, si jeune soit-il, aiguisait déjà la convoitise des personnes présentes, il ne faisait aucune doute qu'il serait puissant, tant dans sa magie que par l'influence que son nom aurait dans le monde magique. Il valait mieux tenter d'être proche de lui le plus tôt possible.

Dans un grand salon, le seigneur, assis sur un confortable fauteuil de velours noir, et sa cour, répartie sur différents canapés et fauteuils, les attendaient. La pièce était splendide, décorée de noir, de gris et de vert dans un esprit baroque fait de hauts plafonds et de portraits magiques pleins de noblesse.

Hautain, parfaitement dans son élément au milieu de ses loups plein d'envie, le Lord contemplait la petite famille avec un sourire en coin. Il invita les parents à s'approcher et parla :

_- Ainsi, voilà le jeune Hersé Severus Orion Black-Snape, bienvenue toi, petit Mangemort, puisses tu devenir comme tes parents un homme fidèle et intelligent. _

- _Merci, Milord._ Répondit un Severus très légèrement rougissant.

Le sourire de Lord s'agrandit encore :

_- Je fais, devant vous tous, les plus fidèles de mes fidèles, mes Chevaliers de Walpurgis, de cet enfant un de mes protégés, et donc le vôtre. Quiconque lui fera du mal se verra sévèrement puni. _

La menace de ces derniers mots resta un temps dans l'air. Puis le Seigneur des ténèbres prit le jeune enfant dans ses bras. Et l'observa intensivement :

_Je vous fait confiance pour qu'il reçoive l'éducation qui lui est due. Il devra quand même mériter sa place parmi les miens. _

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, maître, nous lui feront la classe jusqu'au moment où il ira à MacÖden._

Le lord parut satisfait, il lâcha un « bien » puis se détourna de la question. Nombre d'enfants, plus doués et précoces que les autres, débutaient l'école à MacÖden, qui les éduquait dès 7 ans aux multiples forme de magie, mais peu restaient pour une durée supérieure à 4 ans. En effet seul les plus aptes, de rares élus, suivaient le reste de leurs cursus dans cette école élitiste, à l'enseignement d'exception. Les autres se dirigeaient vers des écoles a la sélection moindre, souvent la plus proche géographiquement, telles que Poudlard, Beauxbâtons ou Durmstrang.

Le lord repris, félicitant ses hommes de leur travail, car même s'il était officiellement mort, dans l'ombre il se préparait à la guerre. Les principales lignées noires grandissaient, leurs héritiers auraient un entraînement qui ferait d'eux de parfaits généraux pour la guerre, pour défendre leurs idéaux. Ceux des sorciers des ténèbres, trop longtemps muselés, trop longtemps ignorés.

Ces enfants, Harry Potter – qu'importe comment Black l'avait rebaptisé-, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Titania Black, Hersé Black-Snape étaient essentiels, pour revaloriser le sang pur –ou presque, réhabiliter les lignées noires, devenue défaillantes par la consanguinité qui y règnait. Et pour agrandir les rangs des Mangemorts, quelle que soit la position qu'ils occuperaient.

Il était évident, pour Riddle, qu'Harry Potter aurait une place à part, qu'ils étaient liés. Le petit serait à ses côtés, c'était évident, d'ailleurs, depuis l'apparitions de la créature, il savait que le temps était venu. Il avait été assez laxiste pour l'instant, mais les pouvoirs du petit se développaient, et bien assez tôt l'appelleraient.

Le temps était venu que son bras droit, le fleuron de ses Mangemorts, sa plus belle conquête, revienne à sa place, auprès de lui. S'il avait laissé Sirius partir ainsi, au Danemark c'est qu'il savait qu'un jour celui-ci rentrerait la queue entre les jambes. Et ce jour était arrivé.

Plus tard, il aurai besoin d'Harry, comme le petit aura besoin de lui, mais, maintenant, il avait besoins de son espion préféré. Un retour dans des termes acceptables était indispensable à ses plans. Car Harry leur était essentiel.

Il avait parfaitement senti que le petit garçon avait pris sous son aile un loup démoniaque, un être si sauvage que la mort n'avait pas voulu de lui et l'avait redonné à la vie. Un lien s'était créé entre les deux êtres avant même leur rencontre. Comme un boulet dont personne ne veut. Sa moitié démoniaque l'avait sentit. Comme elle sentait le lien irrépressible entre Harry Potter et lui, un lien qui dépassait largement la stupide prophétie d'une chouette à moitié folle.

Il lui avait fallu deux ans pour comprendre, car avant il n'assumait pas cette partie impure de sa personne, et avait tenté de tuer l'enfant. C'était à cette instant qu'il l'avait sentie, cette liaison entre leurs magies, leurs vies. Il connaissait mal les mœurs des démons, pensant que sa partie sorcière serait la plus forte, mais maintenant, il savait. A quel point ce garçonnet tenait son destin, et celui du monde sorcier, entre ses mains. Il fallait donc l'élever dans le bon chemin. Celui des ténèbres.

Durant le cocktail, célébrant l'entrée d'Hersé dans le monde des Mangemorts, il prit un verre de whiskey pur feu, le bras de Regulus, et l'entraina à part, loin des oreilles trop curieuses, personne n'oserait ainsi mettre sa vie en danger par curiosité, mais la prudence est mère de sureté. Un sort de silence autour d'eux, Riddle prit enfin la parole :

_- Regulus, mon chère Regulus, j'ai un message pour ton frère, un message très important, que tu lui transmettra._

Il sourit devant l'air surpris, presque choqué du plus jeune. Regulus Black pensait-il vraiment pouvoir cacher le contact qu'il avait avec Sirius ? Le jeune Black avait de la chance de ne rien lui cacher de plus compromettant.

_- Bien, Seigneur quel est ce message._

_- Tu lui diras que je l'attends, et que s'il vient gentiment avec l'enfant, aucun de vous ne sera puni. Mais s'il fait encore sa tête de Griffondor, vous allez souffrir, tous. Sauf Hersé, bien sûr, il est mon protégé, quoique…_

Jamais Regulus n'avait eu l'intention de ne pas exécuter les ordres du Lord. Et, après ce petit ajout, il avait encore moins envie de le faire.

- _Bien, my lord, si tel est votre désir. J'écrirai à mon frère dès la fin de la réunion._

_- Bien… bien…_

Puis, sans un mot, il partit. Il n'attendait aucune autre réponse, il n'avait aucun doute que Regulus s'exécuterait.

Regulus, laissé seul avec ses pensées, s'interrogeait, que voulait le Lord ? Qu'allait devenir Harry… Eris… l'enfant ? Il avait toujours vu James Potter et son frère comme des traitres, des êtres trop idiots pour comprend ce qui était bon pour eux. Mais le petit, quel que soit le nom qu'il portait, restait un enfant, qui crois en les adultes, aime, rie, court, chante, une créature si fragile et terriblement innocente. Jamais Regulus ne voudrait voir son enfant avoir mal, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre le monde blesserai son fils mais il serait là pour lui.

Alors il comprenait Potter, qui était mort pour Harry. Il se mettait à la place de Sirius parti loin pour Eris. Deux prénoms, un même enfant, au destin grandiose. Si jeune et déjà sujet au désir des plus grands, encore tout petit mais déjà porteur de nombreux espoirs, si noirs soient ils.

Severus vint l'enlacer, geste d'affection rare en public, il avait perçu le trouble de son compagnon. Severus étais un maître dans l'art de deviner l'état d'esprit de Regulus, et faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour l'apaiser, parfois un simple contact marchait, et aujourd'hui, ce fut le cas. Regulus doutait que le Lord fasse vraiment du mal aux enfants, il ne pensait pas qu'Hersé et Eris soient vraiment en danger.

Le lord avait quand même un certain sens moral, certes atypique, mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à un enfant sang pur, surtout si cet enfant était de magie noire. Ils étaient des choses précieuse pour eux, la Magie était rongée petit à petit par la blanche, les enfants de pure magie noir étaient rares et représentaient leur avenir, le futur de la Magie entière. Mais les sorciers de la lumière ne voyaient pas cela ainsi, pour eux les sorciers noirs étaient un danger, pour eux le monde était bicolore, ils étaient bon, et ceux qui n'étaient pas avec eux, comme eux, étaient méchants, ils devait forcément y avoir confrontation. Et ils devaient absolument gagner ce combat, le combat entre le Bien et le Mal. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte que sans le mal, il n'y avait pas de bien ? Que le monde était fait de nuances plus ou moins claires, plus ou moins douces, mais surtout si nombreuses que ce serait comme compter les graines de toutes les plantes et arbres du monde ? Apparemment pas.

_« Un jour tu sera comme eux, comme tes parents, juste et droit. Tu sauvera le monde, Neville, parce que tu es né pour cela, pour faire du monde un monde parfait où il n'y aura plus de méchants pour nous faire du mal, où tout le monde sera heureux et où l'on vivra tous main dans la main, même avec les Moldus._

_Quand tu seras grand, tous les enfants connaîtront ton nom, tu sera leur héros, ils t'aimeront parce que tu fera le bien. Tu comprends, mon garçon ? _

_Ton papa et ta maman sont partis pour cela, ils sont dans un endroit très loin mais ils t'aiment, ils n'ont pas voulu partir ainsi, on les as obligés mais ils penseront toujours à toi._

_Ce n'est pas comme dans un conte, ou le prince arrive, lance quelques sorts et tue le mage noir, cela va être dur mais quand tu sera prêt, tu seras le meilleur, le plus puissant. Tu été choisi pour cela, toi, parmi tous les autres petits garçons, c'est toi qui va être celui-qui-va-sauver-le-monde._

_Neville, mon doux petit fils, tu sera, tu es le héros de la plus noble et belle des causes, tu va te battre pour la justice, l'amour, la joie. Tu va te battre pour le bien. Comme tes parents, comme moi, comme Albus Dumbledore et tant d'autres grands sorciers. Tous les grands sorciers ont combattu du bon côté._

_Les autres étaient jaloux, avide de puissance, fous, et ont fait le mauvais choix, ils continuent ainsi, à faire du mal aux personnes gentilles. Il faut se battre contre eux… »_

La traditionnelle histoire du soir de Mme Longdubat fut interrompue par Neville. Ou plutôt, par la magie du petit qui se dévoilait pour la première fois sous les yeux fiers de sa grand-mère. Ce n'était, certes, pas une explosion de puissance, mais Neville n'avait que deux ans, c'était très jeune, pour un ace magique même involontaire. Cela témoignait du potentiel de l'enfant, Neville aurait un avenir exceptionnel.

Cette peluche de lion le prouvait, flottant à un mètre du sol, et doucement s'approchant de l'enfant couché dans son lit, pour se lover dans ses petits bras. Le petit dodelinait déjà, alors, délicatement, sa grand-mère le borda, l'embrassa, et partit de la chambre.

Neville rêva de grands duels, de sorciers puissants et barbus, de vieux châteaux, de princesse en détresse et un peu de pyjamas trop grands. Il avait un peu peur dans ce rêve, mais à la fin le méchant tout en noir fut battu par lui, et un sourire apparut sur son visage endormi.

Il avait hâte d'être assez grand et fort pour battre les méchants, avoir une baguette et même un balais, jouer au quiditch, pouvoir lancer des sort complexes, faire des potions bizarres et peut être faire pousser des plantes étranges. Il voulait vraiment devenir ce Neville que sa grand-mère lui décrivait dans les histoires qu'elle racontait, un être fort et intelligent. Un héros.

Neville aimait bien le bonhomme au nom bizarre, il était gentil et lui donnait toujours des bonbons aux citron, et quand il disait quelque chose sa grand-mère était toujours d'accord, c'était drôle. Le monsieur aussi était drôle avec sa longue barbe et ses robes colorées, mais parfois il demandait a Neville de le laisser seul quand il parlait avec grand-mère, mais lui il voulait savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

Alors parfois il collait son oreille contre la porte du salon et captait des mots comme « Elu », « entrainement », « il est si petit » ou encore « le pauvre », il ne comprenait pas tout mais il savait parfaitement que les adultes parlaient de lui, et ne voulaient pas qu'il le sache. Neville trouvait cela pas gentil, mais ne pouvait rien dire sinon, on aller le gronder.

Le petit garçon n'aimait pas être grondé, s'il y avait bien quelque chose de vraiment pas drôle c'était ça, et puis, après, sa grand-mère était… triste, et le petit garçon n'aimait vraiment pas cela du tout. Alors il faisait toujours tout son possible pour être un « adorable petit ange » comme parfois elle le surnommait quand elle était fière de lui.

Bien sûr, il faisait des bêtises de temps en temps mais beaucoup moins que Fred et Georges, même moins que Ron. Eux, ils faisaient tout pour faire enrager leur mère, accumulant les bêtises les plus folles.

Il observait la nuit tomber sur Poudlard, du haut de son bureau il voyait les lumières s'allumer une par une. Puis, enfin, il parla :

_« - Remus, tu es en contact avec Sirius. Tu a été un de ses plus proches amis. Comment sa chasse avance t'elle ? A-t-il repéré Peter ? _Dumbledore n'avait pas lâché la fenêtre des yeux, il avait juste parlé à l'unique personne dans la pièce.

_- Non Albus, il a perdu sa trace au Danemark. Il pense que le rat s'est établi avec la communauté noire de là-bas. _Remus parlait vite, trop fatigué par la pleine lune d'hier.

_- Donc, il s'y est installé… Remus, je m'inquiète pour lui, cela fait un an qu'il est au Danemark. Après avoir coupé tous contacts durant des mois, il réapparaît avec un petit garçon qu'il a adopté. _Le vieux sorcier se retourna, faisant face au jeune loup-garou, le visage usé dans ses vêtements de seconde main.

_- Il se comporte comme il l'a toujours fait, il agit par l'instinct plus que par la raison. Mais maintenant qu'il y a le petit avec lui, il s'est assagit, il est plus responsable, enfin pour ce que je vois dans ses lettres. _Remus n'aimait parler ainsi de Sirius, dans son dos, mais c'était pour le bien de son ami. Dumbledore n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour son ami, Remus aussi avait peur pour son cher chien, peur qu'il fasse des bêtises.

_- Je crains qu'il ne soit encore bouleversé par le destin de Lily et James, et surtout d'Harry, et qu'il s'est trouvé un peu de stabilité avec le petit, mais le Danemark compte une large communauté noire, influente et surtout proche de Lord Voldemort. _

Le directeur avait dit cela avec un calme olympien. Remus, lui, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, le Lord était pourtant mort depuis un an, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre ce nom maudit. Alors, il demanda :

_- Mais… Vous croyez que le Lord est encore en vie ? _

_- Sa grande ambition a toujours été l'immortalité. Mourir ne lui ressemble pas. _Le vieil homme croyait profondément à ses parole, mais ce qui rassura Remus fut le lueur dans ses yeux, toujours aussi vive, même s'il pensait à la non mort du Lord, il restait une chance pour la lumière.

_- Tout le monde meurt, un jour. _Les mots étaient sortis sans que Remus le veuille.

_-Tu as raison, je suis peut-être un peu trop prudent, je deviens paranoïaque. Mais, si je t'ai fait venir à moi, c'est parce que m'inquiète pour Sirius, et je compte sur toi pour le surveiller. Surveiller son état moral, car dans de pareilles situations, même l'esprit le plus sain peut être perturbé. _

Remus resta un temps rendu muet par le doute, puis il répondit, légèrement surpris :

_- Vous craignez qu'il ne se tourne vers les ténèbres ?_

_- J'ai une entière confiance en Sirius… _Le grand homme avait prononcé ces mots dans un souffle empli de toute la spontanéité qu'il avait. Puis, en regardant sa montre, il ajouta un :_ Au revoir Remus._

Puis, Albus plongea encore une fois son regard dans la forêt interdite. Il avait voulu rassurer le jeune loup-garou, mais il lui fallait un peu plus de temps avant vraiment croire à la mort de son ennemi. Il n'avait pas voulu congédier ainsi le jeune homme, mais il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude.

Quoi qu'il arrive, ils avaient une force que Voldemort n'avait pas, l'amour, et surtout leur unité autour de Neville. Le petit garçon représentait leur plus grand espoir, il était le porteur d'une harmonie, celle des sorciers de la lumière. Un lourd poids pour un si jeune homme.

Il fallait juste qu'il soit prêt le jour venu.


End file.
